The Adventures of Akio The Cookie Child
Chapter One Keranique POV "La lala la la lala la" I sang as I put a new batch of hairspray flavored cookies into the oven. "350 degrees, 15 minutes..." I said to myself as I was pressing buttons on the oven. The oven finally started, and I left the room. The cookies began to rise. Akio POV I looked around, I saw that I was inside a nice, warm oven. So warm... I then saw my eleven cookie siblings. They all just sat there staring at the outside. I decided to look at what was going on. But when I tried to get up, I couldn't move! Then I remembered cookies didn't have limbs. In fact, a cookie doesn't have any organs either, except for our chocolate chip brain. So I just sat in the back and watched as a human read a book silently. That seemed like all she could do. The oven became really hot, and all of a sudden I was turning a shade of black. It felt rather painful. Trying not to scream, I noticed one of my brothers was nearly completely black, and all of a sudden he caught fire! I gasped, but there was nothing I could do. The human weren't letting us out! Just then a second human entered the room, he looked at us and screamed. SM POV "KERANIQUE!" I shouted "What?" she replied. "Your cookies are on fire!" I shouted back. "What????" She asked while coming into the room. "OH MY GOD NOOOOOOOO!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She then got the fire extinguisher and opened the door. Akio POV The door finally opened, and the first human stuck a red can inside, and sprayed white stuff all over me and my cookie siblings! I thought it was some other torture tactic, but it actually felt good! I didn't feel like I was going to burn anymore! I looked over at my cookie brother that was on fire, and he wasn't on fire anymore. He did look very chocolaty though. All of a sudden the second human reached in and picked up the tray we were on, and moved us out of the oven and onto a counter. After a few seconds of staring at us both humans began to scream. Keranique/SM POV Bob! Hype! Sass! The cookies are ready! Chapter Two Bob POV COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I screamed as I ran down the stairs with my brothers, Hype and Sass. Once we finally reached the kitchen, I saw them. "What flavor?" Sass asked Mom. "Chocolate Chip and Hairspray." she replied. "YAY!!!" me, Hype, and Sass screamed in unison. "Can we eat them now?" Hype asked Daddy. "Go ahead." he said, smiling. It was then I immediately reached in for my first cookie. Akio POV The first human, Bob I think, grabbed my brother, Derpy, and picked him up. He stared at it for a second. "OMG IM GETTING PICKED UP BY A HUMAN!" Derpy said while freaking out of excitement. All of a sudden, the human opened his mouth, as if it wanted to say something. AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN IT TOOK A GIANT BITE OUT OF DERPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "AAAAAAWTFADFLJKSDFMDANS.BJSVKJVSNHDKALRISCFJLNSGDFIJKL" Derpy screamed. "HE IS ATTACKING ME! STOP! STOP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The human then swallowed Derpy whole, well, his pieces whole. Derpy was gone. Then all of a sudden, another one of my brothers, Minecraft, got picked up by another human, the one identified as Hype. He immediately began to freak out, but unlike Derpy, he wasn't the slightest bit happy. "NO NO NO NO IM TOO YOUNG!" he screamed. "PLEASE! I DONT WANNA DIE!!!!" Hype didn't hesitate at all, he just swallowed him whole. Sass POV My brothers and I just kept eating all the cookies. The problem was, Hype was so fast, he had eaten 6, I had eaten 3, and Bob had eaten 2. There was 1 left. We all stared at each other for a second. Then Hype began to pick it up, just as he was about to eat it, I got angry. Hype had 6, why should he get it? There was only one thing I could do. I reached for it. Akio POV I watched in horror as my fellow cookies were brutally murdered, one by one. Their screams kept sticking in my head. Until, I was the last one. The human known as Hype began to reach out for me. I winced as he picked me up. I could feel the crumbs, the remains of my siblings. His mouth opened, his dirty yellow teeth looked as if they were in a killing position. He inched me towards them. It felt like an eternity. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for what was going to happen next. I was about to be eaten. I was... food. Hype POV As I was about to eat the final, most delicious cookie, I felt something being ripped out of my hands. Sass was stealing my cookie! He was about to eat it himself! How could he.... I then growled like a beast, and tackled him to the ground. We immediately began to kick, punch, and scream. "Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!" Bob was shouting in my ear. Then I noticed to my horror, the cookie... was crumbling. Akio POV I felt pain, but it wasn't chomping, I felt like someone was... squeezing me. I opened my eyes, the human known as Sass was fighting Hype! I cheered loudly, and then prayed that Sass would win the fight. But then I noticed, he was squeezing me so hard... too hard. And then to my horror, I felt my western edge begin to crumble. "I then panicked. LET ME GO!!!!" I shouted in Sass's ear. But he wouldn't listen. Hype then clawed his hand, freeing me in the process. I fell to the floor. Then both started to jump on top of me, but Sass hit me on the side, sending me skidding across the floor. "WEEEEEEE" I shouted in glee. I was escaping them! I then noticed another creature walk into the room. One that had four legs, a giant nose and... deadly fangs. Category:Akio Category:Stories By Akio Category:Survival Category:Hypothetical Stories